


There Are Two Sides to Every Story

by smol_android_viking



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Breakup, HarryPotter - Freeform, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_android_viking/pseuds/smol_android_viking
Summary: Wolfstar Breakup because I have a talented and I use it to make people cry.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	There Are Two Sides to Every Story

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so there are two sides to every story and there’s a lot both characters don’t know and when I’m narrating for each character I’ll be working with the knowledge they have and not the full truth so it’s sort of an unreliable narrator things except it’s each character doing their best with the knowledge they have.

Things were perfect. Until they weren’t. Two years of love, cuddles, laying by the lake at night, midnight strolls around the campus, kisses and intimacy, two years. And Sirius was loving every moment of it. 

Remus wasn’t.

Remus had been acting differently lately. Meaner, less patient, less tolerant and less affectionate than he used to be. Colder and less expensive. He hadn’t told Sirius he loved him in at least a week or two. Sirius tried to act like he didn’t notice but it hurt him. It cut him deep. 

But when it truly began, or ended really, was one night when Sirius and Remus were in the Gryffindor Common Room. Sirius hugged Remus tightly, trying to pour all his emotions and his love for Remus into the embrace. 

Remus didn’t reciprocate. He stood stiff in Sirius’ embrace. He didn’t respond when Sirius kissed him, didn’t kiss him back. He didn’t touch Sirius. Sirius pulled away and looked at Remus with eyes that belonged to a lost little puppy who’d be kicked too many times—which was essentially what he was— He resorted to directly asking, “What’s going on, Mooney? You’re not hugging me back. You’re not kissing me back. Why? Why aren’t you touching me?” Sirius asked, tears stinging his eyes. Now that he thought about it, Remus hadn’t initiated affection in quite some time. Sirius Wondered how long this had been happening.

“I love you,” Sirius whispered quietly, his sweet, goofy grin shining through his tear-stained face, looking up at Remus with the biggest eyes, “You love me, don’t you? Do you?” Sirius asked, begged. He knew the answer, but for once in his life Sirius wished he was wrong. Remus didn’t respond with words but he didn’t need to. His eyes said it all. Sirius saw no hint of love in those cold amber eyes where stars once danced for Sirius. It was as though he was looking at a different person. He didn’t love Sirius. He wasn’t looking at him with love or affection. He was just looking at him. Empty, none of the former glitter in his eyes when he would look at Sirius. Just empty eyes.

“You don’t love me,” Sirius whispered, a broken sob following as Sirius finally realized that this was happening, this was real. He let his tears fall, half expecting Remus to reach out and gently brush away Sirius’ tears, caress his face lovingly as he once had. Needless to say: that didn’t happen. 

Remus turned away from Sirius and walked out without a word. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t need to. He had just broken Sirius’ heart, ruining everything they had, ending everything with silence. In that moment he felt his heart shatter within him. The oxygen stolen from his chest. He couldn’t comprehend what was happening. He opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. He felt like he was being ripped apart.


End file.
